


you smell like home

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles smells like home...sterek drabble - 12/5 - words of the day: golden, oak, stumble





	you smell like home

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Derek stumbles forward, trying to stop the boy from leaving. He’s not sure why he’s compelled to keep him there. Light hits the boy’s eyes and Derek’s mesmerized by the golden pools staring back at him. “Don’t go, please.”

The boy grips the oak tree. “Who are you? Why are you following me?”

“I’m Derek. I’m a werewolf. I didn’t mean to scare you, but your scent…”

“My scent?”

“You smell like home, like pack.”

The boy looks at him curiously. “I’m Stiles.” There’s silence as he contemplates his next words. “I guess we have some things to talk about.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
